The Spider and her Killer Bee
by Majin Blues
Summary: What happens when one obsesses about someone more than the other. Will she succeed in finding what she is looking for or will she into the Spider's trap. Rated T to be safe


For reasons unknown to her the Delta Red Specialist saw it as her mission to take down S.I.N.'s most dangerous operative alone. It could be that that she saw something of herself in the Spider, perhaps it reminded her of her days as Bison's faithful and unquestioning killer bee. Maybe it could be that Cammy was seeking revenge on the ever cruel and sadistic Juri Han for what she did to her 'sisters.' Or perhaps it could be the fact that she left both Chun Li and herself lying in a puddle of their own blood and yet she chose not to end their suffering.

Whatever the reason was it didn't matter now because the blonde was now hot on the S.I.N.'s agent's trail. Cammy plowed through the populous crowd in downtown Hong Kong, trying not to lose sight of the woman who wore her hair as devil horns. In the distance she heard an all too familiar whirring sound followed by an explosion. A chorus of screams erupted as the public ran from the smoldering wreckage. The Delta Red Specialist was torn, if she helped the innocent bystanders she would lose her opportunity to put Juri behind bars but by the same token she would bear the shame of choosing not to save the many, many lives of this attack.

Her conscience got the better of her and she ran to the sight of the explosion. She was in awe that there were no fatalities, let alone any seriously injured civilians. Breathing a sigh of relief for a chance of good fortune she ran off to find her target.

"Hurry now my sweet little kitten, we have many more games to play." Juri taunted sensually before fleeing on foot again. Cammy took off determined to stop this woman, no this monster, that had toyed with her, her sisters, and her friends for far too long. As they ran around the corner she nearly missed the nearly invisible wire that was suspended at shoulder height. "Careful now, I have left my 'webs' all across the city." She ran her finger along the surface just enough to illustrate how sharp it was while sucking on her blood erotically. "I don't know why you ever gave up on this taste."

The former Shadaloo assassin attempted to tackle the Korean woman only for her to used as a catapult, allowing Juri to reach a nearby rooftop and start running off again. Cammy cried out in a fit of rage as her rival blew her a kiss and daring her to keep up. Juri had quite the head start because the blonde had yet to find a building with a latter let alone a fire escape she could climb up. While the Korean loved to play cat and mouse but she was growing tired of playing the mouse in this game.

After another five minutes the British woman managed to find a way onto the roof tops and made a straight line to S.I.N. agent. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, kitten" Juri purred towards Cammy. The British woman responded with her signature cannon drill attack only to have her advisory land on top of her and pinning both her arms with her legs. Cammy struggled and squirmed against her captor only to blush at the sounds coming from the other woman. "That is the side I like to see," She whispered in her ear before playfully biting it.

"I'm... I'm not here to... amuse you," the delta red specialist forced out even as more blood flowed to her cheeks.

"Oh, then do tell why are you here then," Juri then shocked the poor blonde as she sealed her lips to the other's.

Panic, fear, and shock warred within Cammy as sat there forgetting to even struggle against the Korean. She panicked because her body was unwilling to move, she feared what would happen if someone saw her in such a predicament, and her shock was due to the fact she almost didn't want to fight back. As she almost was about to give in a voice shouted to get back up and fight. The voice wasn't hers by rather her friend from Interpol and her active partner, Chun Li.

Juri decided to deepen the kiss and relished that the woman beneath her was being receptive only for her feel Cammy bite down on her tongue. She pulled away from the blonde only receive a head butt for her troubles. "You bitch! Bad Kitten!" She yelled as she brought her leg for an axe kick that connected with an audible thud. To make sure that her prize was down and out for the count she activated her Feng-Shui Engine and sent a chi enhanced kick to the downed woman's gut. Seeing no reaction she smiled and pulled out a cell phone she had hidden on herself. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look I need a chopper to pick me and my package up in Hong Kong and if I hear a single childish chuckle out of you I will rip out your guts and feed them to my pet shark! You got that 'Giggles'?!"

She smiled when she got the response she wanted. She stared longingly at Cammy who was none the wiser. "Don't worry my little kitten. You're going to love the outfit I got you. Soon you'll be my own Killer Bee."


End file.
